Defying Destiny
by skippidyskipskip
Summary: Elizabeth was one of the top Angels when she argued with the big guy. She's in trouble now and she has to deal with becoming the new Angel of Death, Daniel, and meeting Cameron, someone she met at the masquerade ball whose heart she has to break.
1. Angel of Death

_**AN: This is the story of Cam and a character that I made up called Elizabeth. You could say they are star crossed lovers. This is in Elizabeth's PoV and basically her life. Please enjoy.

* * *

**_

_Flames of hell surrounded her as she looked and saw the black castle of evil._

_ "Elizabeth."_

_ Her name whispered around her in a black shadow as if it wanted to strangle her. She looked at the dark shadow that was forming a man and backed up a step, only to realize that she was on the edge of a cliff that oversees the Sea of the Damned. Her heart sped up as the man walked towards her._

_ "Elizabeth." He whispered again but with a more hushed tone. He was right in front of her now and could hear her heart racing basically straight out of her chest. "Join me."_

_ "No." she said with no hesitation, but his laugh pierced through the air like a knife._

_ "No?" He laughed again, "Even you can feel the love we share together. How can you say no? If you join me, we can be together forever. No worries of what the evil will do."_

_ "Evil?" She yelled offended, "We are not evil, but you Lucifer, you are evil." His rage over powered and she slipped off of the cliff. She shrieked and managed to grasp the rocky edge. He gasped and looked down at her._

_ "Join me Elizabeth!" He yelled to her, reaching out his hand. Her hand slipped and tears started rolling down her face. She looked at the hate in his eyes, but saw the tiny light in his eyes that showed he loved her. She grabbed for his hand that was covered in ashes and sweat, but she slipped. Her nails dug into the rock, but they failed her. She started falling down, down to the Sea of the Damned as she screamed._

_ "Elizabeth!"

* * *

_

I bolted out of bed with a scream. Sweat covered my entire body, but I was cold. Streams of sunlight poured into my windows and I jumped out of bed when I realized what time it was. I'm a lot earlier than I need to be, but later than I prefer. I looked around my bedroom that I had been blessed with and smiled. The walls were dark charcoal and the floors were of white wood that was whiter than snow. A white tree was painted on the wall and the branches sprouted around the entire room. I had a king sized canopy bed with a white canopy and a white feather down comforter along with feather pillows. I had a white wood vanity with a mirror made by the finest craftsman. I looked at my hair that was in a mess, but when its not, it curls in beautiful, thick ringlets that fall down to my butt. My hair is dark brown, almost black and has tiny streaks of black and white that are only visible in certain lights. But when it does, it's brilliant and only a fool would say it wasn't.

I let my wings expand, cutting through my nightgown, and observed them too. They were like a butterflies, but with more edge. They could slice through anything and had points. My wings, are different than the others. Mine changed colors with my emotions. Right now, they were gray with sparkles the out shown any star. The tips of my wings were black. They sent chills through my body. The gray meant I was tired, but the black was fear.

I ignored what my wings told me and went to bathe. I found my dress that I made for the occasion and smiled. The dress had a beaded straps , a sweetheart neckline, a fitted torso, and a lined skirt with a tiered skirt that had black on the edges of the ruffles. There was a mass of black spots at the waist that lead into thin, dotted, stripes in the shape of the sun's rays on my stomach. It fitted me perfectly and I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I fixed my hair into an elegant, but sophisticated hairstyle that was half up, half down that was held by a white flower with black sparkles. My long bangs spiraled down the sides of my face. My makeup was the smokey eye makeup, but in white. My blue eyes popped big time. They had a dark blue edge and sky blue inside, but the edge around the pupil was white. My lips were full and were light pink. I smiled and walked out the door, my heals for my white stilettos clunked across the hall.

Heaven was above earths technology, along with the fashion. When Angels are sent down to earth, they mustn't bring any of Heaven's style or knowledge with them. It's against the rules. I walked along the sidewalk to a majestic building where the meeting was being held.

I opened the big doors, and was greeted by a child angel by the name of Isabelle. Her eyes opened in awe. "Hi Miss Almquist!" She smiled. Her plump little cheeks were bright red and her straight blonde hair was tucked behind her ears. She looked about five. I greeted her.

"Isabelle," I said, "You know you can call me Elizabeth, right?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "I forgot! I'm so sorry Miss... Elizabeth." I walked into the large throne room that had black marble floors and a Gothic ceiling that was white and had gray stars and designs. Two thrones sat side by side where the Lord and Jesus sat.

Chairs circled the room in rank order. They were white marble and had our names engraved on the top. I was second in command next to Gabriel. The Lord has been trying to get us to join in marriage, but I disagree. Gabriel is charming and I love him, but I feel like he isn't the one. Like there is someone else out there. But the Lord says we're destined to be together. Gabriel was already seated along with all of the other Angels except for the Angel of Death in third command. Gabriel stood when he saw me and smiled.

He had wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He was a little tanned, unlike me who is a little on the pale side, but not much. He needed to shave. He had little scraggly hairs everywhere. I giggled at his laziness. He took my black gloved hand and kissed it. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I sat down right before the Lord and his son walked in. They sat on their throne and stern looks stood on their faces.

"I'm afraid the Angel of Death has fallen," the Lord said. His loud voice echoed through the large room.

"Your wings," Gabriel whispered, "They're orange. Try to control your emotions." I nodded as the Lord continued.

"He wanted all of the humans to go to heaven and protested. I'm afraid Lucifer gave him that option, and he took it. Therefore, the falling has been complete." My wings were bright orange, and then turned into a mix of colors. Gabriel grabbed my hand turning my wings slightly yellow.

"Enlighten me, Elizabeth," the Lord spoke to me, and my wings turned pink as I blushed.

"Well," I spoke, voice strong, "Maybe they should get to choose."

"Are you planning on joining the evil too?" Jesus asked horrified, "You out of all of the Angels."

"I know you know me better than that," I sneered. My wings turned bright red, and then back to a bright white as I explained my theory. I stood and walked to the center of the room right under the crystal chandelier. "Maybe, if possible, maybe if they haven't asked for forgiveness, maybe they could have a second chance." I paced around the room eying all of the Angels. "If we assign another person to replace Mortis, they can take the sole to the passing worlds and ask if they want to be forgiven. If the sole has any hatred or spite in them, they go to Hell. If they truly are sorry, but they have just given up, let them come here."

"They need to ask before they die for forgiveness."

"Yes I know, but if they didn't have the guts to, they could have their second chance. If we see hate in them, they will go to Hell as I said before."

"Yes, I like that decision," the Lord pondered, "No one in this universe should hate."

My angry side flared up and Gabriel came to my side. Apparently my wings were blood red. "Don't you hate Lucifer, my Lord?" I asked in a smart ass tone, "That's a little hypocritical."

"I understand your anger young one," My wings expanded when he said young. I have been with him since Eve. "But Lucifer sins."

"Everyone sins," I protested.

"Caused by Lucifer."

"Maybe he thought your rules were shit and didn't like the way you had to be leader and not both of you." I crossed my arms and the Angels gasped.

"That's enough!" the Lord shouted, "You of all people."

"Getting frustrated?" I asked smiling, "Don't you just _hate_ it when people don't listen to you."

"I see your point," he said, anger seizing, "Very well then, we will try this. Meeting adjourned. I need to see you and Gabriel privately. My son, you may go too."

"Thank you, father," Jesus said and left the room. My wings turned black in fear and Gabriel held my hand, but they just turned even blacker. I knew I was in trouble. Me and my big mouth.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I had a dream about sin and it's been troubling me all day. Lucifer was trying to get me to be with him. He said we would be together forever."

"I see. You are forgiven." He said, "I'm afraid the time is going to come where good or evil will be completely there."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused, "We're supposed to remain balanced."

"Yes, but both sides disagree, and I'm afraid Daniel might be the one who decides that." Daniel. My skin leaves goose bumps, and my wings turn a royal blue. I looked down sadly. Daniel was my best friend. I loved him more than I loved Gabriel. I thought he was the one, but he fell for the human girl. Out of hate, I burned her. Out of the Lord's orders. She shouldn't know about the war coming, but she keeps coming back. So Daniel stays on earth as a Fallen Angel. Gabriel was there for me every night, and he was like my brother. The Lord wanted me to get over Daniel, so he's been trying to hook me up with Gabriel ever since.

"This is only temporary, but I want you to go to earth and spy on Daniel. The seventeen years are up, and the girl is coming soon. You will also be the Angel of Death for a short time. Until we can find someone to fully take the job."

I was outraged. Leaving everything I had to watch some stupid thing that happened. I have to watch someone I have fallen hard for with some other girl, and deal with it! I have to follow him. Outrageous. Holding my tongue, I nodded.

"Gabriel, you are to watch her and go with her. You are to act like teenagers in love. It shouldn't be hard." My jaw dropped and stayed there as he dismissed us and sent us home to pack. Instead of going home, Gabriel followed me.

"Elizabeth, I know how you feel, you're my best friend," He said hugging me.

"My wings just give that away," I sobbed into his muscular shoulder. I pulled my wings in and looked at him. His wings were feathered and royal blue. I loved them. We walked to the store where they supplied the latest fashion for the time period on earth. We walked inside to see a lot of European ball gowns and dresses. I always loved the European styles and thought they were an important part of my life.

Gabriel and I started looking around and I started favoring royal blue. Juliette was helping me in deciding which dresses would flatter me better than others. She started teaching me the ways they walk along with the ways they act and talk.

Juliet used to be a Guardian Angel, but she decided to stop because she couldn't handle the loss of human lives. Now she just learns about the human's tradition. Juliet had long, wavy, dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were dark green and she had thin pink lips. Her nose was small and her frame was curvy compared to my thin body. Her face was long and she reminded me of an elf or a pixie. She was very tall, around six foot. I was only five foot exactly. I thought she was beautiful, but she got no respect from other Angels because she quit her main job. I have never seen her wings before. She prefers to keep them tucked away, but when mine are, I feel trapped. That's why they are always expanded. When they are expanded, I feel free to do what I want.

"Elizabeth?" I jerked back into reality and looked at Juliette's confused look.

"Sorry, what?"

"As I said before," Juliette sneered, "You will need to talk in a British accent."

"Well that's easy," I said with a perfect accent, "I can talk with a British accent no problem. "How about you Gabriel?" He laughed and nodded. Not saying anything.

"You will also be arriving during a Masquerade Ball."

"Meaning?"

"You need the perfect outfit," Juliette said simply and handed me a bunch of ball gowns. We found multiple red ball gowns, but we came across a royal blue ball gown that popped. I immediately tried it on and it was perfect. It had a sweetheart bust and silver pleaded beading around the hem with a taffeta material. The skirt portion had diamonds imbedded in it. I walked out and both Juliette and Gabriel gasped and smiled.

"You look wonderful!" Juliette gushed and I smiled. "Now for the mask." Juliette walked away only to return with an elegant silver mask that was normal and covered my eye like a cat eye, and the other half was a butterfly wing that had diamonds on the lining. The antenna curled around and was covered in tiny cut diamonds. It went perfectly with the dress.

I picked out the rest of my outfits and stayed in my dress that I picked out. I looked at Gabriel and smiled.

"I'm sorry you can't come immediately. I would like to know someone," I sighed, "Other than Daniel."

"It's alright," He nudged my shoulder and pulled me into a hug, "I'll be there soon." He kissed my forehead and I pulled away and spread my wings and flew down to the castle. I landed in the front and looked around to see if anyone saw. I pulled my wings in and put my mask on. Daniel wouldn't recognize me unless he looked into my eyes. I fixed my silver gloves and nervously walked into the giant doors of the mansion. The guard looked at me and gasped before standing straight again.

"Evening Miss...?" He was young and around his twenties. He had a mass of blonde hair and was very muscular.

"Almquist," I smiled and fluttered my eyelashes, hoping he wouldn't notice I wasn't invited. "But you may call me Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth," He smiled and let me in. I looked at the ballroom and my heart stopped. The majority of the people were wearing white or red. There was an occasional black or brown, but absolutely no blue.

I walked down the staircase and ran into a man with a man with black cropped hair and hazel eyes. He was really tanned and muscular.

"Might I say you are the prettiest girl in here," He smiled and kissed my hand. "I'm William."

"Elizabeth," I smiled and looked around awkwardly, "I know we've just met, but can I tell you something?"

He shrugged and nodded, "Sure, anything."

I shifted weights and gave him a shy smile, "I am so nervous," I admitted, "I'm the only one wearing blue, and I don't know anyone here."

He laughed and smiled, "Well, now you know me," He held out his hand, "Want to dance?" I grabbed his hand and let him lead me across the dance floor. He was a swift dancer and was enormously tall. I felt tiny in his arms, but he danced lively. There was a finger tapping on his shoulder when I saw him. Daniel. I gasped and looked down.

"Mind if I cut in?" William left me, and my arms were soon replaced with the strong arms of Daniel. I looked down shyly hoping he wouldn't see my eyes.

"Hello," I whispered.

"Hello, you are a lovely creature," He smiled, "I know this is a masquerade, but I must introduce myself. I'm Daniel."

"Lizzy," I said making up a nickname for myself so he wouldn't catch my voice.

"Lizzy," He smiled, "Is that short for Elizabeth?" I nodded not showing him my eyes. "I had a friend named Elizabeth. I loved her, but she wasn't the one you know? I haven't talked to her in years. Sorry I'm talking a lot. There's something about you that makes me want to tell you everything."

"It's alright," I smiled, "I have that quality."

"So did my Elizabeth," My Elizabeth. My heart skipped beats when he said that. "Do I get a last name?"

"Almquist," I looked at him straight in the eyes with the most serious face I could put upon my face. He gasped and we stopped dancing. He cupped my face and I closed my eyes.

"Elizabeth," He gasped and I opened my eyes, "You're my Elizabeth."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I denied and put my hands on my hips.

"Those are the most unique eyes I have ever seen. I know it's you!" He declared and I looked down, "Why are you here?"

"Let's go in a corner so I can explain." We walked to a secluded corner and I looked around suspiciously. "I basically called God out and called him a hypocrite."

"Did he fluster you again?" I nodded, "You have always spoken of your mind. You can't be in that much trouble, I can sense you are still an Angel."

"Mortis has fallen and I had an argument with the Lord about the transportation to Heaven and Hell. He agreed with me, but sent me to try it out and be the Angel of Death until further notice. I am also supposed to watch out for demons." I lied on what I spied on because he would have flipped.

"So you're here," He said surprised, "When the seventeen years are up." I looked down.

"Listen," I said sadly, "I am not envious of her anymore. What I miss about you is your friendship and how I could go to you for everything."

"You are saying that even though you set her on fire and burned her," He said angrily.

"That was the very first time during the dark times," I protested, "We were planning to be wed and you just left. My anger overwhelmed me. But I have not been murdering her since then. I don't know what has."

"I believe you actually," He sighed and looked at the dance floor with an amazed look on his face. "She's here."

I looked enviously in the direction he was looking and I saw the girl. She had long curly black hair that reached the center of her back. But today, it was pulled up into an elegant bun. She was wearing a simple red ball gown that had some black beading.

"Wow, you picked her out easily," I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"She's going to live this time," Daniel sneered.

"Daniel, don't get your hopes up," I put my hand on his shoulder and the girl made eye contact with Daniel, then me. Her eyes flashed sadness, but didn't look away. Daniel didn't notice. "I am going to go and enjoy the party. I expect you do the same. This girl is not worth it."

"You are wrong," He disagreed, "She is worth it. But I guess I will take your advice."

"Goodbye." I pulled him into a small hug and kissed his cheek. He looked at me with sad eyes as I walked away. I went outside to the balcony to grab some air and relaxed. The night sky was so beautiful and the luminous stars lit up the sky. I sighed.

"Beautiful aren't they?" I jumped and turned around to see who it was. A man with messy black hair and bright green eyes smiled with me. His body was extremely built and he had a charming crooked smile. "Did I frighten you?"

"No," I smiled, breathing harder than normal; "You just shocked me." He laughed.

"You know what bothers me?" I shook my head, "It is a masquerade and everyone is telling each other who they are. I objected to them being naive just because I didn't understand. But I can honestly say I understand now because I am _dying_ to know yours."

"You are quite a charmer," I smiled, cocked my head and walked circles slowly around him, "But I am afraid that I cannot tell you. For I still believe in not showing one's identity if it is meant to be covered."

"Ah," He sighed and nodded, "So who are you hiding from for your identity to be hidden?" I stopped in my tracks and looked into the stars.

"Everyone," I admitted, "I want to be free to be who I want to be tonight and not the person that I am supposed to be."

"I see," the mysterious man said, "You are completely logical."

"No I am not," I laughed, "It's the whole point of the masquerade isn't it? Or maybe I am logical and I am really a Cinderella that will go home when the clock strikes twelve. Or maybe nothing will happen when it does. Who really knows. I know. But you will just have to wait and see." The mysterious man laughed and looked at me with his curious green eyes.

"Your eyes are piercing through my sole. They are just amazing," He smiled and looked down, "I'm sorry if you think I'm trying to seduce you."

"It's quite alright," I laughed, "And thank you about my eyes."

"You are quite welcome my lady," He looked around at the people coming outside to star kissing. "Well, it looks like these people love snogging. How about I show you around the gazebo?" He held out his arm and I gladly took it. He led me to a path that led to a gazebo in front of a lake whose water was like glass.

The shimmering candles lit the gazebo with a feint light. The lake reflected the moon and the thousands of twinkling stars. He looked at me with those passionate green eyes and my heart just about beat out of my chest.

"Let us make a deal, shall we?" I nodded.

"Anything," I sounded like a desperate whore who agreed to anything.

"When the clock strikes twelve, you will tell me your name," He smiled, "You don't have to tell me your last name, just the first."

"What about me knowing your name, mystery man?" I raised my eyebrows and cocked my head to the side.

"If I enjoy your name, I'll tell you mine." I frowned and he grabbed my waist and had forcefully and pulled me into a dance. His eyes bored into my sole and I was soon overwhelmed with shock. I was intrigued by a human. Just like Daniel. I was not going to fall though. I would not choose between a man who is interesting over who I am. The clock suddenly struck twelve and he smiled and we stopped dancing. Mystery man held my hand and I smiled nervously.

"My name's Elizabeth," I said and I was relieved when he smiled and the light in his eyes sparked.

"Elizabeth," he pondered on my name, "That's the most beautiful name I have ever heard"

I smiled in relief until I saw Announcers crawling from the lake. The man glanced at the lake with a nervous look that was soon covered with a mask.

"What are you looking at?"

"The lake, I'm mostly thinking," I lied, "It's so beautiful. Especially when the stars are reflecting off of it."

"Oh," he said surprised, "Yes it is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." I looked up at him and smiled. His intense eyes looked at my lips and slowly leaned in. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily. His lips brushed against mine and then there was a scream that left goose bumps. I ripped away from him and looked at the direction of the scream. A man had his sword drawn and another was crouching down with his head in his hands. The man's sword had blood on it. I ran in the direction of the men.

"Elizabeth wait!" Mystery man yelled, but I ignored him. There was a girl with beautiful red hair and a pale complexion lying on the ground, bleeding. The man with the sword looked at her with horror in her eyes.

"Oh no," I gasped, she was going to die. Mystery man caught up with me and grabbed my hand.

"Let's get away from here; you don't need to see this." I did need to see this, all of it. This girl was going to die and it was going to be my fault. Daniel rushed outside, followed by his human follower.

"What is going on here!" He asked angrily and then looked at me, then Mystery Man. His eyes darkened and then looked at the dying girl.

"We were fighting for her love," the man with the sword said sadly, "And she jumped in the middle of it. It was a complete accident." Tears started to fall down his face.

"She's going to die," I said stiffly, "This party is over. Go make the guests to leave. I will handle it from here." The men went inside and I was left with Mystery Man, Daniel, and Daniel's pet.

"Oh my gosh," She said sadly, "What are we going to do?"

"_I_ am going to attempt to save her," I said harshly, "_You _are going to leave."

"Well why?" she asked and crossed her arms, "It's my house."

I looked at Daniel with an annoyed expression on my face. He looked at her awkwardly and shifted weights, "Why don't you go inside and calm down your mother. I bet she is terrified." She looked at him scared and went inside stiffly.

"You too, Mystery Man," I crouched down and avoided his eyes.

"I can help!" He argued.

I sighed sadly, "You probably can, but I can handle this." Mystery Man grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Please," He pleaded, "I might never see you again." I looked at him and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"We will, Mystery Man," I assured him, "I can feel it in my heart." I pulled his hand to my chest and he gave me a half smile. He pulled his hand away and kissed my hand.

"My name is Cameron, by the way," He smirked and jogged back to the mansion. I looked at Daniel who had a glimpse of anger in his eyes.

"What? You are mad I made her leave?" I rolled my eyes and looked at the dying girl.

"You need to stay away from him," Daniel said sternly.

"It is not like I have feelings for him or anything," I argued, "I want to have a decent life here while I have to stay here. He is a charming man that I will eventually have a heart broken by me, but I do not really care."

"You think you will not have feelings for him, but I have been here long enough to see that Angels start having human feelings. He is not a good guy anyway," Daniel sighed, "But you need to get rid of him soon or else you will regret it. Trust me."

"Right, well-" The girl whimpered and I focused my attention on her. She was bleeding to death, "Get me something to clean her wound."

"You cannot save her. She is supposed to die," Daniel said.

"I am not going to let her suffer before she dies." I looked at Daniel angrily. We would not have worked out. We disagree too much. Daniel left and I knelt down and looked down at the girl. "What is your name?"

"Katherine," She gasped, "Katherine Knighting. It hurts so badly!" Her face was sweating and I wiped the hair from her face. Daniel returned with a washcloth, vodka, scissors, and a knife.

"Katherine," I looked at her with a serious expression, "I need to take your gown off." She nodded. I carefully rolled her halfway over and held her with my other arm. I then took the knife and cut the back of the dress off. The dress was sadly a beautiful dark red and white dress that I would have worn. Daniel pulled the shredded dress off and I then realized that she was wearing a corset.

"Great," I whispered. I wasn't going to deal with this, so I just ripped the corset off. She cried and I muttered sorry and she was wearing a white, blood covered night gown. Her wound was right below the ribcage, where the heart is. I cut a circle of fabric off around the wound so I had more room to work with.

"Katherine, I need you to bite on this cloth," I handed her the cloth and she started biting it. I poured vodka on the wound and I could hear her muffled scream as I stopped pouring. I grabbed another washcloth and wiped off the wound. It was bleeding a lot. I put pressure on the wound and she kept on sobbing. I had to think fast. I could not let her suffer.

"Daniel," I looked at him quickly and grabbed his hands, "Put pressure on the wound, I need to get the other bottle of vodka." He did as he was told and I grabbed the other bottle of vodka.

"Katherine, you want the pain to go away, right?" She nodded and was not able to grasp words, "I need you to drink the vodka. It will make the pain go away." I cradled her as she grabbed the bottle and slowly drank it. She stopped and looked at me with a sick look on her face.

"I cannot drink anymore," She sobbed, "I am going to be sick."

"Is the pain gone?" I asked her.

"Kind of, but it there is still some left."

"Drink just a little more." She drank more and dropped the bottle. She looked at me and her eyes started rolling.

"Thank you for trying," She coughed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her eyes closed.

"Is she dead?" I asked. Daniel took her pulse and shook his head.

"Passed out," He sighed, "Her heart rate is slowing." I nodded and held her in my arms until she stopped breathing completely. I looked at Daniel and handed her to him. I stood and wiped off my gown. The girl's spirit became visible and I called an Announcer. A huge, black Announcer crawled up to me. I grabbed him and made a giant door. I grabbed the girl's spirit and walked in the door.

We ended up in the in between world and I looked at the confused girl.

"What happened?" she asked, "I thought I died. I could see the sadness in your eyes." I expanded my wings and she gasped. "You are an Angel?" I nodded, "Your wings are beautiful, they are so, blue. But dark blue and sparkly." I looked at the vast ocean and sighed.

"That means I am sad."

"Why?" She asked surprised, "We are in a beautiful place."

"I am sad because," I paused and took a deep breath, "I am sad because I am the Angel of Death." Her eyes widened and she started crying.

"I never even had time to fix all the bad things I have done!" she sobbed, "I am an awful person! I cheated on the man I loved and I then killed someone, covering my identity. But my husband that my parents made me marry beat me. I regret killing him all the time because I could have just left, but I didn't!"

"Do you want forgiveness?" I asked with no emotion in my voice.

"Every day I have thought about it," she sobbed even harder, "I have never been more sorry in my life."

"Then you are forgiven."

"Really?" she stopped crying with huge eyes.

"Yes." She jumped on me and hugged me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She kissed my cheek and then stood up straight. "You are the nicest person I have ever met. I am not kidding either. The other people would have just left me there and assumed I was dead and would not even think to help take away the pain. The man you were with loves you very much, too." I sucked in a breath as she continued talking, "I could tell. You guys will have the best life together. Is he an Angel too?"

"Which man?"

"The one that kissed your hand. The one with black hair that you made leave."

I shook my head, "He is human."

"Oh," her eyes widened, "That is not good. What are you going to do?"

"Break his heart I guess," I said truthfully, "We cannot be together."

"I wish you much luck." I took a messenger and stretched open a door and thought of Heaven.

"Walk through that door. You will do what they tell you to do afterward." She nodded and hugged me tightly as she walked through the door. The messenger turned into dust and I sat on a log and put my head in my hands. I had to go back to that place. I didn't have a care in the world in Heaven, but now I am worried about love and things I never cared about before. All I could do is break his heart. But I didn't know how I would handle it.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like this, please review!**_


	2. Emerald Green Eyes

**_AN: Here's another chapter! Please review. I really like writing this story for some reason. More than my other stories, so I hope you like it too!

* * *

_**I arrived in front of Cameron's house after days of watching soles walk into the in between world. Some were ok with being dead, and some weren't. Many were also relied on Lucifer. Many loved God. I stayed there to just think about what I should do about Cameron. I honestly did not know what to do, so I decided to just deny him completely. I dressed nicely in a sky blue, strapless, floor-length ball gown with taffeta material and a rouched bodice. There was a slit up the side to my hip that was replaced by sky blue, layered ruffles. I wore silk, sky blue, elbow length gloves and a silver bracelet.

I decided to come earlier and I stood at the gate with my horse Ava for about an hour. Ava is a gorgeous black horse with a shimmery coat and a long, beautiful mane. She came to me when I arrived in a field after coming back from the in between world. She took me here and I stood at the gate petting her until I decided to go in. Now, I cannot pull myself into knocking on the door.

I lifted my gloved hand and was ready to knock on the door, but when I grabbed the knocker, I noticed the odd design. It looked like an angel at first, but then I realized that the wings looked more evil and the angel looked like what humans would say looked like a demon or the devil. It even had the horns. I pulled my hand away and looked around the large mansion even more. There were gargoyles on every edge of the house. Goose bumps started rising on the back of my neck. Everything in me was telling me that this was a bad sign. I turned away for a second and then stopped. I am getting freaked out by a stupid door knocker and gargoyles which are simple English design.

I turned back around looked at the demon door knocker again. I leaned in to observe the door knocker even more. It looked normal except for the eyes of the demon were emeralds. They looked exactly like Cameron's! Ok, I took a breath and relaxed myself. Old stuff just creeps me out. That's all. I overcame my fear of the devil. I have had bad dreams for as long as I can remember. I grabbed the knocker and felt it with my gloved hand. I could feel how cold and bumpy it was through my glove. I knocked slowly, but it was enough to be heard.

I stood there awkwardly for a minute before I realized that nobody was home. I turned around sadly and walked away from the house.

"Elizabeth?" Cameron answered the door and I turned around. I sucked in a breath when I saw him. He was even more beautiful without the mask on. He looked at me and smirked. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hello," I said nervously. He held out his arm and I took it carefully. "This house is exquisite!"

"I designed it myself," He pulled me inside his mansion and I gasped. The inside was more elegant than the outside. The walls were hung with paintings and the furniture was just gorgeous.

"Wow," I said, looking around, "You have a huge home." I smiled and he led me over to a maroon plush sofa. He sat me down and he fallowed.

"You are amazing," He brushed a hair out of my face and I sucked in a nervous breath. Everything about him made me nervous. A flash of warning went through my head. Angel senses told me he was bad news, but it might have just been from me liking a human. Me liking a human... Not good. I put that thought out of myself. The Lord didn't say anything about me not being with a human. It helps me blend in with their world.

"Elizabeth?" I looked up at Cameron blinking rapidly.

"Sorry," I sucked in a huge breath, "I was lost in my thoughts."

"I was just speaking about how I would like to know about you," Cameron smiled. He was holding my hands and I realized his palms were really hot.

"Oh," I shook my head to stop thinking bad thoughts about Cameron, "My parents have always kept me cooped up in my home where I had to do my own studies and I couldn't visit. I reached the age of seventeen and suddenly they let me do what I wanted. I got invited to the masquerade and my parents were delighted. Apparently they wanted me to meet the man they wanted me to marry."

"Well," Cameron laughed, "That is not me because I have not met your parents and they probably do not know who I am."

"Yeah," I sighed sadly, "But they want it to be my choice and I am not even planning on being married any time soon. I want to actually love the person. I do not want to marry someone that my mother and father think is good for me."

"Do you know his name?"

"Gabriel," I said with a slight edge to my voice.

"I do not know a Gabriel," Cameron said. His mouth formed into a thin line as he started falling into deep thought. Suddenly he pulled me into a deep kiss. I fought for a moment and then gave up, melting into his soft lips. They moved with mine and suddenly I was lying on the couch with him on top of me. His tongue slipped into my mouth and suddenly his hands on my face started getting really hot. I pulled away abruptly.

Breathing heavily, I gasped, "Cameron, your hands were really hot."

"What?" He raised his eyebrows, "I think you were imagining it. We were in the heat of the moment." He kissed me again and I pulled away.

"My parents would not appreciate me doing this," I said standing up. I half lied, "I am sorry."

"Elizabeth please sit back down," Cameron begged, "I got carried away." I looked over my shoulder to Cameron.

"I need to go," I whispered and started to walk away. Before I knew it, I was turned around and my hands were pinned to the wall. Cameron's face was inches from mine and my heart was beating rapidly.

"Please," He begged again and I almost hyperventilated. I finally admitted it to myself. I was _extremely_ attracted to Cameron. But he does not know what could happen. It would be the exact same situation as Daniel. Cameron pressed his lips to mine and I used my actual strength and pulled away. Shock crossed his face as I ran out of the house. I jumped on my horse quickly and galloped away.

After hours of winding paths, I saw Gabriel in the middle of the road. I basically jumped off of Ava when I saw him. Ava stopped and the smiling Gabriel helped me down. I then hugged him tightly and his arms around me have never felt as good before.

"Oh my gosh, Gabriel," I gushed, "I have never missed you so much before in my life!"

"Well, a month away from me can do that to you," He laughed. My eyes widened. A month? It only felt like a few days in the in between and Cameron seemed fine and not upset at all when I came back. But I have heard before that you can just be completely dissolved in the in between and lose track of time. That must have been what happened to me. I kissed Gabriel on the cheek and we talked about everything that has happened to me. I mentioned Cameron as a man that has fallen for me and Gabriel's eyes darkened.

"Do not worry," I lied, "I denied him completely." Gabriel nodded and I put my head on his shoulder. After that moment I decided to not see Cameron anymore. Some nights I woke up crying because I actually missed him. Five years went by without Cameron and I realized I just left with no goodbye or warning. I had to tell him sorry. I woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat when I decided to go.

My hair was a mess and I was only wearing a nightgown where my breasts were basically hanging out. My nightgown was silk and an ivory color. I sneaked out of my bedroom where Gabriel was sleeping in a separate bed. I ran outside to Ava and rode all the way to Cameron's mansion.

"Shh," I hushed Ava when I arrived at his house. It had to be midnight. Something in me told me he was awake. I opened his gate with a creak and carefully walked to his doorstep. I grabbed the knocker and banged it against the door loudly so I knew it would wake him up.

"Decide to actually show up? Or did you get lost because you are 'new' around," He held up his hands and used quotation marks on new, "Or are you coming back because you wanted to lead me on again, only to send me away." I jumped and turned around putting my hand over my heart.

"You are being ridiculous," I denied, "My parents wanted me to do something for them and you were just distracting me."

"So I'm a distraction now?" He asked hurt and looked down angrily.

"Cameron please just listen to me," I begged. He could read me like a book. "We are not in love and you make it sound like we are. It was a masquerade and we were having fun. That is it."

"Oh you were having fun?" He yelled, "What? You had the chance to play dress up so you can get away from your precious mommy and daddy so you could do what you want. And now, you are coming here to tell me to not speak to you because it isn't what your parents think is best for you."

"Cameron!" I cried, "Please, you are taking this the wrong way."

"So I'm wrong?" he asked, " You are coming to say that you really like me and that you want to do things together so we can eventually fall in love like a perfect story with happily ever after."

"I just need to talk to you," I said, "About everything." Cameron sighed and held out his arm. I grabbed it and we started to walk around back. There were three pathways. Two came from the sides of the houses, and one came from the back door. The stone path led into the forest. We walked in silence as I thought of the words that I wanted to say so we wouldn't start fighting. The trees were like a canopy and only parts of the moon's rays shone through. I eventually heard running water and I looked at Cameron with a questioned look.

"I found this place a long time ago," He simply said, "Now I come here almost every day to think."

"What do you think about?" Cameron must have all the time in the world. I wish I could have that time to think. But I don't.

"Everything. Recently I have been thinking about you. What you look like behind that mask. What you felt about me. Where you left to. If you were ever coming back. If I actually imagined you or if you were actually real. You just left me here and I could not stop thinking about you."

"I am truly sorry," We stopped walking in front of a small waterfall with an iron bench. Cameron helped me sit down and he looked at me with those beautiful, emerald green eyes. I couldn't help but think of the demon door knocker.

"I did not come to the masquerade to dress up," I said, "I came to a party that I got invited to. I did not know what would happen, and I had no idea that I would meet you. You were a surprise and when I met you, I had not met anyone like you before. You are amazing. You kissed me and I thought I was going to die my heart was beating so fast. The person you met behind the mask is me. You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

"Then why would you go somewhere to think when you could just come here and be with me!" He cupped my face and tried to kiss me, but I pulled away.

"I can't do this, Cameron. I have a fiancé," I lied and hurt covered his entire face and he looked down.

"You are in love with another man," He said sadly.

"I am not in love with anyone! My parents want me to be. He is my best friend, but he isn't the one, you know?"

"Then run away!" Cameron stood up, pulling me with him, "We could be together forever and get married!"

"Married!" I gasped, "Don't you think that's a little fast."

"Well," he laughed, "Maybe not marriage, but maybe the runaway together part could work out."

"I can't run away from this," I said sadly. Cameron cupped my face and leaned in to kiss me. I didn't even care anymore. Daniel was right about people having these kinds of feelings. Cameron paused to kiss me to see if I was ok with it. I went the rest of the way and kissed him softly. Cameron slid his arms down my shoulders to my waist. He pulled me closer to me and my stomach almost exploded with butterflies. He kissed me over and over again and he started kissing my cheeks down to my shoulders. I was breathing heavily and it gave me time to think. This is what Daniel did with the human. I am going to fall if I keep this up.

I threw myself away from him and ran away from the path.

"Elizabeth, wait!" Cameron ran after me, but I ran faster. "I'm sorry!"

"I can't do that!" I breathed heavily and ran all the way through the woods and came to the backyard.

"Elizabeth, please!" Cameron wasn't out of breath at all, "You're being ridiculous!"

"Oh I'm ridiculous!" I yelled back and looked back at him, "You are the one that wanted to get marr-!" I tripped in the middle of the road and looked back to see that I tripped over an Announcer.

"Elizabeth! Get out of the road!" I looked down the road and I saw the confused face of Gabriel.

"Gabriel!" I gasped. He pulled out his sword and aimed it at Cameron.

"I am certain she was running from you," He warned, "Now flee away from here." Cameron withdrew his sword and aimed it at Gabriel. I stood and watched, horrified as they fought. I made a stupid decision and jumped in the middle. Before I knew it, there was a pain in my stomach. The blade pulled out of my chest and I gasped clutching my stomach.

"What have you done?" Gabriel yelled. I looked up at Cameron in complete shock. His face was torn and it looked like he just lost everything that he ever needed in the world. Splotches of blue and black covered my vision when suddenly I blacked out. I could hear voices though.

"She's dead!" Cameron gasped and started sobbing.

"She is indeed dead," Gabriel lied. He knew that I couldn't die. I tried to listen to their conversation more, but I completely feinted.

* * *

I woke up in my bedroom and rubbed my eyes. Heaven. I was actually in Heaven again! I smiled groggily and I sat up to see Gabriel walking into my room.

"Hey," I smiled and he hugged me, "How long have I been out?"

"A week in Heaven," He smiled back at me.

"How long on earth?" I asked worried.

"One hundred years," I gasped and shot out of bed.

"My job!" I gasped, "What am I going to do?"

Gabriel laughed and I glared at him, "We already found a replacement for the Angel of Death do not worry."

"Cameron," I whispered, "He must have felt awful."

"He did," Gabriel nodded, "He probably found someone new though." I glared at Gabriel and I knew that it was for the best. After that conversation, I spent years sitting on a ledge and watching the people learn about technology and find North America. It all amazed me how oblivious the people were. I sat and watched Daniel fall in love over and over again with this human girl. My heart broke when I had to burn her every time. I had been in Daniel's position before. His reactions to what happened to her were awful. Then she would come around again every seventeen years just to die again and again. No one really knew why she kept on popping up again, she just did. It amazed me how styles changed throughout the years. The 1900s came around and I was shocked. I liked this style way more than the styles when I had to be on earth. They were so unique. But they just flew by and I had to correct myself because the styles in the twentieth century were way better.

"Well you have the chance to wear those styles now," A deep voice said behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned around to see Jesus.

"Jesus! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," He apologized, "I noticed how absorbed you were about the humans and I think you should be able to live on earth and help out down there."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Living on earth with the humans again? It seemed like torture because of the wars and the fighting, but I liked the idea. I loved the humans as before I didn't care for them at all.

"I want you to go to earth and protect the humans from any demons or any harm." I thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Ok," I smiled, "I'll do it."

"You can have a boyfriend or anything as long as you fit in also," Jesus instructed, "You have basically no rules except for protect the humans. The year right now is 2010. You are seventeen and your name is still Elizabeth, but you'll go by Lizzy. You are a new student going to a school in Boston, Massachusetts. You are from California. You can figure out the other details. Those are just the basics. We took actual humans and made them believe that you are their child. You are adopted because they couldn't have a child."

"What were their lives before?" I asked, "Did you completely wipe their memory?"

"Your dad was the best photographer, and your mother is a librarian and a historian. Your dad got a job offer in Boston and that is why you guys moved there. You have no other relatives." I nodded taking everything in carefully. "Their parents died and they got a lot of money from it."

"How old are they?" I asked. I needed to know every detail about their life.

"Your mother is thirty-six, and your father is forty," He said and I nodded again.

"Names?"

"Your mother's name is Angela and your father's name is Robert. The lucky thing is that you don't have to change your last name. They actually had the last name Almquist," He smiled and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you," I smiled and ran to my room to pack. I packed every single outfit I had and basically threw myself down to earth. I landed in front of my new house and gasped. It was a rather large house.

The house was gray and made completely of stone. It had two towers on each side of the house and there was a circular window sticking out the front. It was three stories not including the attic and at least three fireplaces estimated by how many chimneys were sticking out the top. There were columns that circled the front of the house that supported the roof the porch. I stood in front of the house in shock. It was marvelous.

"Lizzy, come inside," Robert shouted. I looked up and saw him leaning out the window. I suddenly felt like an awful person coming into their house and brainwashing them as if it were nothing. I walked inside the house and looked around. There were moving boxes everywhere and you couldn't really see anything past them.

"Darling," Angela said, "Come choose a room." I looked at the woman with a blank expression. She seemed nice. She had long, dirty blonde hair and it was pulled into a clip. She had bangs that were cut straight across her forehead. They were messy and I assumed she was tired from lifting the boxes. I didn't look anything like her. She had hazel eyes and curvy lips. She was tall and slender and had a beautiful tan.

Robert walked in and he had dark brown curly hair with dark brown eyes. He was tall and muscular and was pretty tan. He was actually kind of hot.

"Are you ok, Elizabeth?" Angela asked and put a hand across my forehead.

"Fine," I whispered quietly, "I think my room is going to be in one of the towers."

She nodded and let me go past her. I walked into the rotunda and turned right to the staircase. I went up another staircase to the third floor. I guess my way to the room after that and chose the largest room with a tower. I walked into the circular room and sat on a bed where the frame was curved to fit the shape of the room. My comforter was dark red and I had gold pillows. The furniture in the room was also curved and the wood for my dresser was a very dark cherry wood. I looked at another door and it led to a walk in closet. I walked back into my room and looked inside the other door. It was a decent bathroom.

My floors were wood and it had a gold and dark red carpet on it. I walked out of the balcony and breathed in the fresh air. My house was in the middle of the woods where I couldn't be bothered. I walked back inside and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. It smelled like spaghetti and my stomach growled big time.

When the food was ready, we all sat at the dining room table, eating silently. Robert looked up at me and smiled, "Are you excited for school tomorrow?"

I coughed. I completely forgot about school, "What day is tomorrow?" I asked feeling really stupid.

"Monday, of course," Robert smiled again with his pearly whites.

"Oh," I looked down at my spaghetti, "Yeah I guess. I don't know how the kids are here, so I don't know how they'll act to a new student."

"Well," Angela said, "It's a rather small school compared to California. They have 1600 kids in the entire school.

"They have four hundred kids in each grade?" I exclaimed, "They aren't going to notice me at all!" I smiled widely and shock crossed their faces.

"We thought you wouldn't like it because there were so many kids. You do like being noticed."

"But not as the new kid," I shook my head, "People that have been going to that school forever are like leaches to new kids. They never leave the new kids alone. If there are a lot of kids at the school, they won't notice me as much."

"So it's great?" Angela asked, confused.

"Great," I chewed on my spaghetti that was suddenly really delicious. The rest of dinner consisted of me listed to Angela blabber on about the history of this house and this town. After dinner I decided to leave the house. I got to the door when Robert cleared his throat. I turned around slowly and smiled at him.

"I was just going on a walk to see the town," I fluttered my eyes, hoping it would fool him, but it didn't.

"You look like a mess," He denied me completely, "You are still in your pajamas and you haven't taken a shower. By then it will be too late and I don't want to worry about you. You'll see plenty of the town tomorrow."

"Fine," I sighed, "I'm going to bed." Robert pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. It felt, weird. I felt like I shouldn't belong there, but he acts as if though nothing has changed in his life. I ran up to my room and sat on my bed thinking. I eventually fell asleep from thinking and I was abruptly woken up what felt like ten minutes later to get ready.

"Up, up, up!" Angela said and I moaned. She ripped the covers off of my bed and I cringed away from her. Despite all the weirdness about me just barging in and living in this home, I actually liked my 'parents'. If the situation had been I met this married couple, I would have really liked them and probably become their best friend. I stood up and looked at Angela in the eye. Her eyes sparkled with joy every time she saw me, like I was the greatest thing that has ever happened to her. It kind of surprised me though because I didn't really expect her to like me. I thought she was just going to be a zombie that I got to order her around, but she actually treats me like her daughter. I hugged her casually and walked to my bathroom. I looked at the clock and realized it was super early for school and I relaxed. If I'm there early, I can get the papers done before class starts so I won't be late.

I stepped out of the steamy shower and tried to wipe off all the steam off of the mirror. Failing, I finally decided to give up and turn on the fan. The steam eventually went away and I looked at my hair. I died it back to normal brown a long time ago, so now it's back to its normal dark brown, almost black color.

I brushed my hair and parted it to the right side like normal and let it dry to huge ringlets down my back. I put on dark blue eyeliner and sparkly white eye shadow to make my eyes pop. I walked to my closet and looked at different selections of clothes. I decided to wear a black cinched blazer with a purple tank top underneath. I put on super dark washed boot-cut jeans with black buckle peep toe heals. Before I put on the shoes, I painted my toe nails purple. I finished the outfit with a necklace that had the old fashioned house key on it. I grabbed my black leather purse and walked downstairs.

Angela looked at me and smiled, "Looks like you got my sense of style." I smiled and she tossed me car keys.

"What are these?" I asked dumbly.

"Your car keys?" she looked at me like I was stupid and I blushed. No one said anything about me driving. I looked outside and sure enough in the driveway was a red 2010 Pontiac g6 convertible.

"Duh," I laughed and said bye to her and left. I backed out carefully out of our long driveway and used the GPS that they gave me to find the school.

The school was very old fashioned, but very large. I drove to the Junior parking lot and parked. There were some cars already here even though I was an hour early. I got out of the car and locked it and walked inside the school.

It was a _very_ large school. I didn't even know where to look for the office. I walked around looking for it and I ended up going to the end of the hallway. I turned around and accidentally slammed into someone, making them drop their books.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to!" The kid laughed and smiled. He had sandy blonde hair that fell into his forest green eyes. He was about five foot eight and had an adorable smile.

"It's alright," he laughed, "I didn't know you were going to turn around and I wasn't really paying attention."

"Oh, ok," I said nervously, "I'm Lizzy."

"Corey," He laughed at my nervousness, "You look lost; I'm guessing you're new?" I nodded.

"I can't even find the office," I said sadly and he burst out laughing.

"Here," he gestured towards where the entrance was, "I'll show it to you." I felt really stupid once we got there. It was literally in front of the entrance. We walked inside and I looked at the secretary. She was scribbling viciously and looked very annoyed.

"Excuse me," I said politely, "I'm new here and I need my schedule."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked gruffly. I shook my head.

"No, I'm new."

She rolled her eyes and dialed someone on her phone. I zoned in and out while she was talking on the phone and then I was back to reality when she slammed the phone down. All she did was point towards a door that said Ms. Hammons. I opened the door and the room was pink. The paint wasn't pink; it just had a lot of pink in it. There were flamingos everywhere I was very shocked. I looked at the lady and she had bright frizzy orange hair with fusia horn-rimmed glasses. She had pink lipstick on and I seriously thought she was crazy.

"Hello Miss!" She said and held out her hand, "I'm Ms. Hammons, the junior councilor. You must be Elizabeth!"

"Lizzy," I corrected her. She looked at me, then Corey.

"Who are you?" She asked with a snobbish tone, "Never mind, just get out of my office and don't use the excuse that you are showing her around because everyone knows you have to volunteer and I don't recognize you, meaning you aren't a volunteer."

"Oh," Corey shifted weights, "Alright the, bye." I waved bye to Corey and put my attention back on Ms. Hammons. She had a white shirt on with flamingos having a tea party on it. I was starting to think she was nuts.

"You need your schedule and your books, don't you?" She said to herself while clicking away on her computer. The printer suddenly made a shuffling noise and printed out my schedule. She handed it to me along with my books and a net book.

"Why are you giving me a net book?" I asked confused.

"Every student gets one," she said simply and then picked up her phone, "Yes, send me a helper to show this girl around the school with this schedule." she said all of my classes and then hung up the phone and smiled at me. I looked at her teeth. They were pearly white and extremely straight. I saw a smudge of lipstick on it and I got a little grossed out.

There was a knock on the door and a boy with short curly brown hair and brown eyes walked in.

"Lizzy," Ms. Hammons smiled, "This is Colin. He's going to be showing you around today." I looked at the boy and he had freckles that spread across his face and he was very boney. He had a small smile and I thought he reminded me of a little brother.

"Hi," He smiled even larger, "Follow me!" I followed him up the stairs to the second floor of the building to a big set of lockers. "This is your locker and the combination is twenty-three, forty-three, and twenty-five." It was easy enough and I opened it no problem. I put all of my books in there and looked at my schedule English 11 honors."

"Yup that's the same class as me. We don't use our books in hardly any of our classes, so don't even bring one today." I nodded and followed him all the way to the third building to the other end and we stopped in front of a closed door.

"Why isn't she here yet?" I asked him.

"She's never here till the first bell," As if right on cue, the bell rang and a young woman with straight brown hair came up the stairs. She was very pretty and was about twenty-five. She was very slender and had a deep tan. She unlocked the doors and let everyone in. I walked into the class room and realized everyone had a seating chart. I walked to her desk and cleared my throat. She looked up from sorting paperwork and smiled.

"You must be Elizabeth," She smiled.

"Please, call me Lizzy."

"Lizzy, what a pretty name," She complimented, "Is there a problem?"

"I honestly have no idea where to sit," I admitted. She looked at her seating chart and pointed to the very front row to the empty desk next to Corey. He smiled at me as I sat down and I looked to the right and saw that the desk next to me was empty.

I turned my black net book on and set all the settings the way I liked it and then plugged my headphones in and listened to music on Youtube. The second bell rang and everyone stayed the same, but the teacher started taking attendance.

I closed my net book and realized that she was just looking at her seating chart and not calling names or anything. She looked around with a confused expression on her face.

"Has anyone seen Cam?" She asked and looked around even more.

"Here," that luxurious voice made my heart stop beating. There was no way. I looked at the door and saw him. I knew it was him. I couldn't mistake those emerald green eyes.

* * *

**_Please, Please, Please Review! The next chapter will be up soon!_**


	3. Good and Evil

**_AN: Here is another chapter. I really love the support I am getting so far so thank you so much and keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

_**"Cameron?" I whispered to myself and looked down quickly. I was trying to find something to make a distraction so I didn't have to look at him. My hair fell in front of my face and I looked down at my fingernails. I should have painted them purple today so I could pick at the polish.

"We are going to start reading Julius Caesar," my teacher started while leaning against the podium, "But before we start to read it, we are going to do a project on something cultural to Rome. For example, we have many topics such as Roman gods and goddesses, roman music, roman inventions, roman art, and many others. Once a topic is chosen, no one else can have that topic. You will have partners." I almost glanced at Cameron, well I guess Cam is what he goes by now. All of a sudden, a paper wad hit me on the side of the head. I looked to my left angrily before I realized it was Corey.

"What?" I whispered angrily. I hate getting things thrown at me, it's so disrespectful.

"Wanna be partners?" He smiled and I rolled my eyes, but nodded.

"Speaking of which, Lizzy and Corey," the teacher interrupted us and I looked down again, "I will choose your partners. You two, you two, you two, etc," she walked down the isles pointing at two people sitting next to each other. So I'm either partners with Corey or Cam. Please be Corey.

"You two," My heart stopped and I frowned. I'm with Cam, just perfect.

"Lizzy," Corey whispered and I looked over at him again, "Too bad we aren't together. I guess we'll have to hang out another time. I shrugged and nodded. The teacher finished and then stood in the front of the room again.

"I will give you guys a few minutes to figure out what topic you guys want. Then, I will drawl names out of the hat to make it fare." Ok, I have to figure out a plan to not make it obvious that I know Cam. What do I do? I'll just act like I am a nervous, new student that thinks he's attractive, making it even harder. I slowly turned and faced Cam. I brushed the hair out of my face and faced Cam. I smiled at him ignoring his tight polo that defined his muscles. His black hair fell into his emerald green eyes and his face was awestruck.

"Hi," I smiled a big smile, "I'm Lizzy! I'm also new, I just moved here from California."

"Cam," he said and gave me a crooked smile, "What topic do you want?"

"Um," I thought of all of them and I honestly have no idea," I admitted.

"What about mythology?" I looked down. The Romans were foolish, but Christianity was never introduced to them until they were almost completely ruined, so you can't exactly blame them.

"Fine," I agreed, "That' will be an easy subject to find books on."

"What's another topic in case that one gets taken?" He asked looking at me in the eyes with his intense eyes.

"Um," I said nervously, picking at my fingernails, "Roman marriages, wars, weapons, or inventions would also be easy."

"I'm good with that," he smiled and it made me start breathing heavily.

"What the heck is the teacher's name?" I blurted to him.

"Miss Garner, but most people call her Pippa," He answered as if I didn't ask a completely random question. She walked to the front of the class room and started drawling names from a bucket. Sure enough, gods and goddesses went first along with every other topic except for inventions. We were the last names chosen and I didn't even have to speak because inventions was the last one yet.

The bell rang and I basically bolted out of the classroom. There is no way that what happened to Daniel is happening to me, but it's the only possible explanation!

"Lizzy! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Colin running after me, followed by Corey. I smiled at them.

"You guys are so lucky you got partners together!" I exclaimed. We reached my locker and I leaned against it casually as Colin and Corey talked about everything that went on in this school. Who hangs out with who, what sports are the most popular, what styles are common, who's had a baby, etc. Apparently, Colin and Corey are 'bros'. They stick together through everything. They eventually started topping each other in things. Corey's a black belt, but Colin won state in cross-country and track last year. Corey works out every day and Colin can run a marathon without walking. I was enjoying their bickering and I almost started laughing when they just completely forgot I was there and started talking about who's more 'bad ass'.

I looked over and saw Cam talking to an extremely pretty girl. His left hand was by her head and he was leaning in very closely to her. She had long, light brown, curly hair. Her bangs were straightened and she had dark brown, almost black eyes. Her cheeks were bright red and she had braces. She was seriously giggling like a little school girl. Cam leaned in and whispered in her ear. She glanced over at me and then nodded at Cam. I blushed furiously and glanced at Corey and Colin who were still bickering at each other. I looked over to Cam again and he was walking towards me. Leaving the girl at the locker down the hall. She eyed me enviously and I looked down.

Corey and Colin immediately stopped bickering. They looked at Cam with annoyed expressions on their faces.

Cam smiled an extremely fake smile, "Boys, I need to discuss my project with my _partner_ Lizzy. In private." They stood there angrily for a moment before giving up and walking away. I looked at Cam who had his arms crossed, and was slightly leaning backwards.

"Hello, partner," He smirked, "I want to get to know you. And I want to get started on our project soon. The sooner it's done, the better." I nodded and started to walk to my homeroom.

"That's ok with me," I agreed, "How about you come to my house after school. My parents won't care, and I have a lot of books for research because my mom's a historian."

"It's a date then," He winked and walked away. I stared at his back and observed him carefully. He walked as if he owned the school. He was so confident, but he had this bad boy quality that I was so attracted to. I shook my head, trying to get the thought out of my head, but I couldn't.

I walked in a daze to my homeroom and looked for a spot to sit. The girl that Cam was talking to gestured towards the empty seat next to her. I sat there carefully, not knowing what was going on. Something was up, I know it. She gave me an evil glare and she cannot just go from that to wanting me to sit by her.

"Hi!" She smiled a huge, fake smile, and held out her hand, "I'm Paige! I've heard so much about you already from last period. Did you really move from California? That is so cool! I heard it's amazing there!" My head started throbbing from her fake gushing of 'how we'll be great friends' and 'we already have so much in common.'

"So," She leaned in and hushed her voice, "What do you think about Cam?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"Um," I fidgeted nervously, "I don't really know who he is, so I can't really say anything."

"Please!" she laughed, "I saw you staring at him. You think he's hot! Don't worry though, everyone does. But, I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but he's already 'talking' to someone."

"Ok," I said rolling my eyes, "I don't really care, but you're probably already tell me who he's 'talking' to aren't you?"

"I like you!" She smiled and then continued, "And yes, I was going to tell you anyway. He is talking to me."

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically.

"I know isn't it! But back off!" Her voice was mean and was almost scary. But I can kick her ass no problem. I pulled out my net book and started making my own Gmail account because according to Paige, everyone has one and they get on Google chat to talk in the middle of class. Life was so simple here. What mattered here was who was dating who, and in Heaven, what mattered was Lucifer wants to kill the Angels. I set up my account with my email address as CaliforniaGurl2012, Paige's idea, and downloaded Google chat. I immediately got an IM.

_PrincessPaige:_

_ OMG u r so connected now! Here's a list of my friend list so u don't have 2 ask everyone 4 their sn all the time._

She sent me a list about a billion screen names.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Paige, you're sitting right next to me."

_PrincessPaige:_

_ Ik, but it's waaay more fun like this don't u think so?_

"No." I said out loud and she gave me an annoyed look.

_PrincesPaige:_

_ C'mon! Just try it! ull never know until u try._

I sighed and finally typed back to her giving up.

_CaliforniaGurl2012:_

_ This is stupid. And abbreviating things is even more stupid. Bye._

I shut my net book and put my head down on my desk, sleeping for the rest of homeroom. I didn't really sleep; it was more like closing my eyes to think. Cam was flirting with me according to Paige. Was I flirting back? I can't lead him on like last time. But, Jesus said that I could have a real boyfriend so my disguise isn't blown while I'm living here. Who knows? Crap! Cam is riding home with me. Or is he following me home? Either way, he's coming to my house today. What will my parents think? I said they won't care, but they might because I didn't ask at all. He called it a date. Was it a real date, or was he saying it like the human saying. I am so confused.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Apparently, we are in block scheduling, so I only have 5 periods per day. But, I have a different class schedule tomorrow, but it's back in forth with those two days. So I will have these classes on Wednesday and Friday, too. Easy enough.

I had lunch with Colin and Corey today. They introduced me to their friends who were pretty cool. One friend stood out to me. Her name was Mary. She was loud and obnoxious, but she was really cool and my type of person. Our personalities just clicked. Cam's in my lunch today, too. He sat next to Paige and a bunch of girls that look even more annoying than her.

The last bell rang and I bolted to the entrance of the school and waited casually for Cam. Corey came up to me and gave me his number and told me we should hang out sometime. I smiled as he waved goodbye when his mom was here to pick him up.

"Are you going to keep on standing there, or what?" I jumped and turned around. Cam has a thing about sneaking up on me. "Sorry," He apologized, "You're jumpy."

"Yeah," I started pulling my keys out of my purse as we walked outside to the autumn air. I breathed in the amazing smell of trees and walked to my car ignoring the fact that Cam was right behind me, about to drive home with me.

We walked in silence and I mostly looked down at my boots that pierced the silence with their clicking. We finally reached my shiny red g6 and I was getting extremely frustrated because I was fumbling with my keys. I looked up at Cam and gave him a shy smile.

"I'm sorry," I apologized and looked at my keys again. Cam took the keys from me and unlocked the car with no sign of struggle. "Thanks," I laughed nervously as he handed my keys back. I got in and then had trouble with that stupid seat belt. Cam chuckled to himself and reached over me and buckled me in. My heart was beating out of my cheat and his fingers brushed against my shoulders and my stomach, making me breath rapidly.

"Thanks again," I said a little too breathlessly. He winked at me and I started my engine. I turned the radio on to a station that worked and it happened to be country, which I hate, but I didn't want to fumble around with that too, so I just left it.

We started driving through windy roads, and suddenly Cam starts laughing. I glanced over at him, "What?"

"This music sucks!" He laughed even harder and I glanced over at him and smiled.

"No," I denied, "It just, you're right, it sucks." I started laughing also and Cam changed the channel to apparently a popular music station.

"I actually didn't know any of the stations here," I admitted, "And I didn't like the station, but I didn't want you to help me, again."

"You are so interesting," Cam laughed and I gave him a half smile and paid attention to the road again. If only he knew how interesting I am.

I turned up the winding path of my driveway and finally notice the rich colors of red and orange. I smiled and realized how much I loved October. Well, just living here. We pulled up to my house and Cam raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, nice house," He said and I gave him a half smile.

"Thanks," I looked away and stopped the engine, "Listen, I haven't exactly told my parents that you're coming. So just be nice, and I think they'll like you." He lifted an eyebrow and I pressed my finger to my lips.

I opened the big wooden door and peaked through to see if they were lurking anywhere. I slowly walked in like a complete ninja and Cam followed me in. Walking like a normal person. Ok, I was weird. My stupid heals gave me away.

"Lizzy?" Angie asked, "Is that you?" I sighed and stood up completely and stood in the middle of the rotunda floor. I had no idea where she was so I took a guess and turned right into the library. I gasped when I walked in because it was the first time I have ever seen it.

There were bookshelves that looked like they replace the walls and they were completely filled with huge books. All for history. It was so exquisite. I looked at Cam and gave him a sign to stay out of here. I walked in slowly and smiled. She was sitting in on a leather sofa and had a pen tucked behind her ear with papers scattered all over the coffee table in front of her.

"Hey Mom," I smiled and walked towards her, "So I have a project I have to do, and so I was wondering if my partner could come here to work on it."

"He's already here, isn't he?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"Kind of," I smiled and looked back at the entryway and motioned Cam forward. He had his hands in his pockets and he gave my mother a half smile. She raised one eyebrow when she saw him and looked at me. She pursed her lips and looked down at her book again.

"Class?" She was actually quizzing me.

"English."

"Topic?"

"Roman inventions."

"Reason for topic?"  
"We are about to read Julius Caesar and she wanted us to know about Rome," I said and smirked and she looked at me and she bit her lower lip in thought.

"Fine, but he isn't allowed in your room," she told me as soon as Robert walked in.

"And who is this he?" He asked and Cam and I both turned around. Crap. Dads are very protective of their daughters.

"Dad, this is Cam, he's my partner for my English project on Roman inventions," I introduced Cam to Robert and Cam was a genius. He walked up to Robert and shook his hand firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Almquist," Cam gave him an award winning smile and Robert looked at me, then back to Cam.

"Nice, firm handshake," Robert smiled, "I like it. Please, call me Rob. Bringing boys home are we, Lizzy? That's new." I blushed furiously and glared at Robert. He was seriously trying to embarrass me. But I wouldn't back down that easily.

"Yes Dad, because I wanted you to see the man that got me pregnant," I said mischievously and his eyes widened. "Just kidding, I love you Daddy." I walked out of the library and Cam followed.

"Let's go into the game room, it has a lot of room to work in," I looked back at him and he shrugged. I opened the sliding doors and closed them carefully behind us once we were inside. I sat down on the futon, and he sat in a recliner.

"Your parents are so cool," Cam said, "You act so awkward around them though.

"Well, my dad did embarrass me in front of you," I said, "How could I not be awkward?"

"So it's true," Cam smirked, "I am the first boy you've brought home."

"Maybe," I raised an eyebrow, "But that doesn't mean anything."

"Or maybe it does," Cam waggled his eyebrows and I laughed.

"Please!" I denied. I looked down and then back at Cam. His emerald green eyes pierced through my sole.

"So," Cam said, "Tell me about you."

"Well," I shrugged, "I moved here from California. My dad's a photographer and my mom's a historian. What's left is there to say?"

"That's not a very good answer," I glared at him then sighed.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Tell me about your favorites, what you like to do in your free time," Cam shrugged, "Boys, anything." I crossed my legs.

"This might take a while," I laughed, "Do you have the time?"

"I think I just might," Cam said and popped his knuckles.

"Ok then," I clapped my hands together and leaned forward, "My name is Elizabeth Almquist, my favorite colors are blue, purple, and green. My favorite animal is a snow leopard. I don't have a favorite movie because they're all good. I don't have a favorite song because it would be different tomorrow. My favorite season is fall because of the rich colors and the weather. My favorite food is anything Italian. No boyfriend at all. And yeah, that's about it."

"No boyfriend?" Cam asked, but not really surprised.

"Nope," I sighed sadly, "None at all."

"Why not?" Cam put his chin on his fist.

"No one interests me," I admitted.

"Who does interest you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Like a type?" He nodded, "Mysterious, funny, romantic, nice to me, but can be protective. I like a dark side also."

"Looks?" I looked down. He was exactly my type. How was I going to be able to say that without creeping him out?

"Tall, dark hair, it has to be long though," I mentioned, "Muscular, green eyes, normal sized lips that aren't too big or too small, that smile that can take my breath away. Doesn't have to be tan or anything. That's what I prefer, but I'm pretty sure that when I see 'the one' I won't even care." Cam could be the one. His smile took my breath way and he was everything I wanted.

"Sounds a lot like me," He smirked and leaned back. I blushed and looked down. "Well, I like someone who can be mysterious but can tell me anything. She has to appreciate me, but she doesn't have to worship my feet. I like the innocent girls, I feel like I'm their protector." I couldn't help but smile. Cam was being completely honest with me and it made my heart swell.

"Interesting," I muttered to myself, "Did you know that you are actually the first person I have talked to so far."

"Really?" Cam asked surprised, "What about that wimpy boy Colin, or 'I'm so buff' Corey?"

"Yeah they are nice, but all they talk about is who is better than the other," I explained.

"What about Paige?" I asked and I glared at him.

"I don't get annoyed easily, but she is so annoying," I blurted and then covered my mouth. He was 'talking' to her. She was probably everything he wanted. Then my big stupid mouth blabbered again, "I'm so sorry. She told me she was talking to you and to back off because she saw us flirting but really we were talking about our papers and I don't even know you so how could I possibly be hitting on you. But, I can understand because you are _really_ hot. Wait, scratch that. I'm not that new girl that gets a boyfriend the first day she comes here. I am just not like that. Oh my gosh what am I saying," I stood up and walked to the window. "I'm sorry I'm such a blabber mouth." Cam all of a sudden started cracking up. "Why are you laughing at me? That was not funny at all."

"You are adorable," Cam gave me that crooked smile and I smiled too.

"Thanks, but are you, or are you not talking to Paige?" I asked. I picked at the paint on the window sill.

"Maybe that's for me to know, and you to find out," Cam smirked and my eyes widened. I used basically that same quote the first day we actually met at the masquerade. But, it could all be coincidence and he could be acting mysterious purposely. Right?

"Or you should just tell me," I gave him a huge, cheesy smile and Cam laughed.

"Fine," he sighed, "I will tell you." He didn't say anything and just stared behind me. I looked at the window and saw a huge, black Announcer. I acted like I was oblivious and looked outside where he was actually looking. I leaned against the window and glared at Cam.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked. The Announcer started crawling up my arm and I ignored it.

"Why do you want to know?" Cam smirked and I got frustrated.

"We have already gone through this!" I complained, "I think you're hot and funny and everything that I mentioned that I liked in a guy and I don't want to ruin anything that you and Paige might have."

"What if I were to tell you that we were talking?" Cam asked, stepping forward to me. My stomach tightened and I looked down sadly.

"Well," I said not hiding my facial expression at all, "I would let you guys be and try to find someone else and maybe be friends with you. I would back off completely." Cam cocked his head to the side and looked at me with such intense eyes, I thought I was going to vomit.

"Well luckily for you," Cam said taking another step towards me, "We aren't. We just do each other favors. But not those type of favors! Favors like homework or giving each other rides, little things."

"Oh," I tried to hide how happy I was. I was seriously doing a major happy dance inside. Cam took another step forward and brushed his hand down my arm. It left a trail of goose bumps, and he actually knocked the Announcer off. He leaned in slowly and I turned my head away.

"Whoa," He said surprised, "Sorry, I thought you wanted me to."

"I do, really," I assured him, "But my dad is peaking through the window to this room." Cam turned and sure enough, Rob was there spying. I waved at him and he smiled back at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Maybe another day then," Cam offered, "Without your parents. How about we go to a movie, take a walk in the park, anything you want."

"We'll see," I smiled and Cam looked at his wristwatch.

"I actually have to go," Cam said, "Thanks for having me over."

"Do you need a ride?" I asked. I did drive him here.

"No, I'll just cut through the woods," Cam said.

"Fine, let me walk you to the door." I walked Cam to the porch and he looked at me and smiled.

"You are beautiful," He smiled and tucked a hair behind my ear. He kissed my cheek right before he disappeared into the woods. I felt my cheek and smiled. I walked back in and went to the kitchen for some food.

"Project my ass," Rob said and I turned and looked at him wide-eyed. "He wants to get in your pants."

"Dad!" I exclaimed, "That is rude and not true!"

"What's rude and not true?" Angie walked in and Rob looked down at the newspaper.

"Oh, just how someone wants to get in our daughter's pants," Rob smirked and Angie smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! I was just kidding!"

"Sure you were," Angie looked at me and rolled her eyes. I smirked and Rob gave me the evil eye.

"So," Angie started, "How was your first day of school?

"Interesting," I said. And sat at the bar stool. I started tracing random patterns into the granite counter.

"Anyone needing to be punched yet?" Rob laughed and I glared at him, "What? We all know your temper." Holy crap! These people really do know me. I over exaggerated rolling my eyes and smiled.

"There is this girl name Paige," I said and Rob gave Angie a 'you see!' look. "But she is _so _freaking annoying!"

"Is she too preppy for you?" Rob asked.

"Please," I laughed and looked down, "Yes."

"Let me guess, there's more," Rob guessed, "She likes that boy." I gave him a 'don't even go there' look. But, he went there. "Oh, so it is! And now you want to make her jealous!"

"And I'm going upstairs," I said and jumped off of the stool. I left Rob laughing in the kitchen and went to my room. I laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I heard a knock on my door and I sat up quickly. "Come in," I said hoping it wasn't Rob.

"Hey," Angie said peeking through the door before finally coming in. She sat on my bed and smiled at me.

"What's going on?" I asked confused. She handed me a cell phone. It was black and rectangular and had a touch screen on the front and slid open to a full keyboard.

"I decided that you should have a cell phone at your age," Angie said, "You are graduating next year and you are going to start dating. It would be more convenient for the both of us."

"Thank you," I said and stared at the brand new phone in my hand. She hugged me before kissing my forehead and leaving my room. I looked at my new phone and slid it open, then closed. At that moment I wished Cam had given me his number. I sighed and found a decent book on my bookshelf and read it till about eleven o'clock before I finally decided to go to bed.

At one o'clock in the morning, I heard a tapping on my door to outside. I jerked out of bed and looked around. I slowly stepped out of bed and the tapping noise on my door sounded again. I opened the door and was greeted by the chilly breeze. I stepped out onto the balcony and my heart stopped when I saw Corey.

"Corey?" I whispered, surprised, "How do you know where I live?"

"Everyone knows," He answered, "Listen, I just needed to talk to you." I shivered and then looked inside my bedroom.

"You can come in, I guess," I offered and stepped back inside my warm, cozy room. I sat on my bed and he sat down in the red chair. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I really like you," Corey said and I tried to interrupt him, but he held his hand out, "Hear me out. I know we haven't even known each other for a full day, but there is just something about the way you are around people that makes me so attracted to you. You haven't judged anyone, haven't said anything mean, and you are even patient with people arguing. It's amazing."

"Corey," I sighed, "We've only known each other for a day, maybe. I need to actually know the person for a while before I can like them."

"But you can try!" Corey objected. I looked down.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "It's just that I have been through a lot and the last guy I dated was ju-" Corey forced my lips to his mouth and I gasped but he kept on kissing me. What an asshole! I was trying to be nice, but he didn't listen. That is part of the reason I have a temper. Because people don't listen to me! He shoved his tongue into my mouth and I was disgusted. He pushed me on my back on my bed and pinned my arms down. I have had enough! I used my actual strength and shoved him off of me, making him fly through my full length mirror. He hit the wall and I was thankful my parents' room was a floor below me on the opposite end of my house. Corey was out cold.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, "Shit, shit, shit!" I grabbed Corey and tried to wake him. He looked at me dazedly and then his eyes rolled, making him go unconscious again. I grabbed a towel and wrapped him up so he wouldn't get blood anywhere. I carried him outside, slung him on my shoulder, carried him down the balcony, to my car and drove off to the hospital. Perfect. I was wearing sweats and a hoodie.

I drove insanely fast to the hospital and arrived in less than fifteen minutes. I dragged Corey inside and ran up the reception desk. The receptionist looked at Corey, bloody and bruised, in shock.

"He tripped and fell through a mirror at my friends house," I explained, "Everyone else ran and I was the only one to take him." The receptionist dialed her phone, and almost immediately, he was taken away by doctors. He won't remember a thing.

I drove back home in a flash. I climbed up my balcony and when I reached my room, I realized there were glass shards everywhere. Crap! If my parents saw that, they would flip out. I looked in my bathroom for a dust pan broom, but there wasn't anything. I sneaked out of my bedroom and walked down the eerie hallway. My feet were freezing and I was extremely tired. I opened a random closet and I breathed out a sigh of relief. There they were, a dustpan and broom. I grabbed them quickly and ran to my room. I swept up the glass and threw the shards away. I walked back to my room and looked out the window.

It wasn't exactly pitch black outside. The sky was a midnight blue with the silhouette of the trees making the entire outside image look like a giant painting. I thought of Cam and how much I wished it was him at my window, but it wasn't. Cam is a normal human who would think it's insane to go to someone's house when they haven't known each other for a day. If only he knew that I knew him in his former life. Corey, is insane and I wondered if he would go to school tomorrow. Would he tell people what happened? I let my curtain fall and took a step back. There was a stabbing pain in my foot and I let out a whimper.

I sat on my red chair and looked at the bottom of my foot. There was a large piece of my mirror in my heal. I grabbed it and slowly pulled it out, flinching at the pain. I finally got the shard all the way out and I threw the bloody piece into the trash can. I looked at the slice in my heal in amazement as it slowly healed into a pink line. I wiped my sweaty forehead and laid back into my bed. I could have sworn I threw the glass away. I ignored the events of what happened tonight and attempted to go to sleep.

I was drifting in and out of sleep when the hair on the back of my neck stood. My eyes opened wide and looked straight at my window. Everything seemed normal outside, so I turned over slowly. Nothing was there. I turned back around, and my heart wrenched in fear. What was an empty clear curtain before, there was now a shadow that had a silhouette of a person. I scooted slowly to the opposite end of my bed. I squeezed my eyes shut and when I looked again, the shadow was gone.

I let out the huge breath I was holding and couldn't fall asleep again. My nerves have gotten the best of me and I was too terrified to be attacked in the night even though it took a lot to kill me. I suddenly remembered what I was here for. I had to find demons and their purposes. But where would I look, let alone find one? They could pull me back to heaven, but I would strive to be in Cam's presence.

I want to see him so badly that I actually thought about going to his house to see him. I don't know where he lives, but I've found him before. I looked around and thought of what I would do if I found a demon. Would I destroy him or turn him in? Or what would I do if I found a Fallen Angel who is on the side of evil? I would do whatever is necessary, but I would take him or her down.

I thought about my fighting skills and knew I would be able to take care of myself to help me fall asleep.

* * *

_ Flames were everywhere and I thought we were in hell, but then I realized we were on a battlefield. I looked around and saw that I had a star shot in my hand and was ready to fight. The beating of my heart was a drum that was showing signs of a battle about to begin. This was the war. The war against good and evil. I fought for good. We fought our way across the battlefield when I came face to face to the lovely emerald green eyes that I love and my heart literally stopped and my stomach turned. Cam was being surrounded by evil shadows and I took a step back._

_ "Cam?" I asked, shocked, hoping it was a delusion. I looked behind me at the people fighting and then forward to the people fighting behind Cam. It was like they left a ring of space for just us._

_ "Lizzy," He sighed, caressing my cheek, and I flinched away from him._

_ "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked angrily. He just shrugged._

_ "Well, the same reason you didn't tell me. I thought you were human," I took a step forward and Cam's eyes intensified. How could I have done this? I fell for him._

_ "I loved you," a single tear fell down my dirty cheek and I wiped it away quickly, "I knew it was too good to be true."_

_ "We can still be together," Cam insisted, "We can run away from all of this. You can choose me."_

_ "But you're evil," I sneered._

_ "What do you know about good and evil?" He asked, "Have you ever thought that we thought we were good and you were evil and you got your facts mixed up?"_

_ I looked at him in shock. What if I had been wrong about everything? I was speechless. A sudden burst of light hit Cam, and he disintegrated._

_ "CAM!" I screamed in horror and fell to my knees, sobbing, "No."_

_

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review! I love to hear what you think!**  
_


	4. Ignoring Me

_**AN: Hello again. Here is a new chapter! It's not as long as the others, but in my opinion, it's still pretty long. I really enjoy writing this story, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I would just like to say that I do not own any of the characters from Fallen. Those are Lauren Kate's. Anyway, I was thinking the next chapter, or the one after that would be in Luce's point of view. If you think it's a good idea, please tell me! If you do I have a little suprise for you if I have it in her point of view. I hope you enjoy this chapter, so please review!**_

"Cam!" I screamed and jolted up. I looked around and let out a huge sigh of relief when I realized it was just a dream. I wiped my forehead and got grossed out because it was layered in sweat. I bolted out of bed when I looked at the time on my phone. It was six forty-five and school started at seven forty. Crap! I didn't have time to think, I just had to take a shower and get ready, and go to school, and hopefully see Cam. I was in and out of the shower, not even enjoying the relaxing water to wake me up or calm me from my dream. I was eventually running circles in my bra and panties looking for clothes to wear. I wanted to impress Cam, but I just didn't know what to wear.

I threw on a purple, drape neck blouse and searched for pants while adjusting the neck. Skirt or jeans? Short skirt or long skirt? Skinny jeans, or flare jeans? Jean skirt, pencil skirt, or ruffled? Light was or dark wash. I looked at my phone and realized I had ten minutes till I absolutely had to leave. I grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and I ran to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

I brushed my hair and put mousse in it, pulling it back with a black headband with purple sparkles on it. I brushed my teeth, put lotion on my face and did my makeup like the cat eye look as quickly as possible. My eyeshadow included white, light purple, and black. I pulled on my black, suede, high healed, slouched boots that were about three inches tall and stood up wobbling. Finished! I grabbed my purple purse and keys, and out the door I went and I was frantically running down the stairs with two minutes remaining.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad," I yelled and the door slammed behind me. I jumped in my car and drove out of my curvy driveway like a madman, spraying the gravel everywhere.

It seemed like I hit every stupid, red light and by the third one I hit, I was tapping my fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. The light turned green and I zoomed down the road and fishtailed into the parking lot. Guys stopped and stared at my reckless driving, and girls rolled their eyes. I stopped the engine and grabbed my purple purse before I stepped out of my car.

I started to walk into school confidently when I thought I heard my named being called. I thought I imagined it, but I stopped walking anyway and turned around. Sure enough, I wasn't as crazy as I thought, the girl that seemed pretty cool named Mary, I think, ran up to me. She smiled when she reached me, though she was clearly out of breath.

"Hey," she gasped, "I thought you would never stop." She smiled and took a few deep breaths before her breathing came back to normal and so she started talking again, "You're Lizzy, right?"

"Yeah," I said as we pushed the doors open to the school, "And you're Mary?" She nodded and followed me to my locker.

"So I know that you're new and you don't really know me very well," Mary said leaning against the locker next to mine, "But I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house this Sunday for a Halloween party."

"That would be great," I smiled, but it faltered, "I have no costume."

"Even better!" Mary exclaimed, "I don't have one either! Maybe we could go after school or something if that's ok with you."  
"It's fine with me," I said pulling out my phone, "I just have to text my mom to see if she's ok with it."

"Whoa, nice phone," Mary said impressed, "I like the droid 2 more than the droid x."

"Um," I stuttered examining my phone. I honestly didn't think it was that special, but apparently it is, "Thanks, I got it yesterday." She grabbed my phone out of my hand, and I almost slapped her, but before I knew it, she handed it back.

"Now my number's in there," She smiled and I texted Mom asking if it was ok to go. She quickly replied with a fine with her and glad I'm making some friends. I gave a thumbs up to Mary for costume shopping and she squealed and clapped with excitement.

We started walking towards today's first period class, and Mary was just chattering away while I listened.

"And a lot of people spike the drinks," She said and I had no idea what that meant, "But if you don't want to get drunk, that's understandable, just don't be a party pooper." I now knew what the term 'spiked' meant. "Well, this is my turn, have fun today!" She hugged me and walked down the hallway that turned to the left. I kept walking, hoping I wouldn't get lost, and I didn't.

I reached my per-calculus class with at least ten minutes to spare. It was a smaller room, and still had a chalkboard instead of the white board in which every other class had. The teacher was around his thirties, and was still gorgeous. Which is weird because he's my teacher. I was suddenly overwhelmed with a very good vibe from him. I almost gasped aloud, but I held my tongue. He was an Angel. He seemed perfectly happy in the human world, too. He sensed me and was staring at me with his intense, brown eyes. He gave me a nod, motioning me to sit in the back of the room. I stood there looking at him trying to tell him with my eyes that I knew who he was.

"I've heard about you," He said quietly and I shifted weights.

"Um," I looked around to see if anyone was listening. Paige was in this class, but she looked concentrated on a book, "If I'm thinking what you're thinking, how?"

"The," He paused looking around, "Council told the teachers that are like me in this school to give us a heads up." I nodded and he turned to his computer to put grades into the computer.

The bell rang as soon as the door burst open and a gorgeous boy walked in. I blushed, but kept my gaze on him. He has messy brown hair that covered his forehead, but not his very dark brown eyes. And he had almost perfect lips. He wasn't as buff as Cam, but he still had muscle. He was about five foot eight and was wearing a green, blue, and white plaid shirt that wasn't buttoned, showing his white wife-beater. He wore light wash jeans that were a tad bit big on him and looked a little worn. He came over and sat next to me as if I didn't exist.

I tapped my fingers on my light gray desk as the Angel teacher taught us about stuff I have known about since it was thought of. Something soft and smooth stopped my tapping and I looked down to see the guy's hand on mine. He pulled it away and I looked at him annoyed.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"You're annoying tapping, duh," He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh," I said and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, "Sorry."

"It's ok," He smiled and held out his hand, "Jesse."

"Lizzy," I smiled gladly taking it. The rest of the class period I was staring at the board with my chin resting in my hands and when I glanced back, Jesse was staring at me. I smirked and tried not to look back at him again. The period went by quickly and before I knew it, I was in the lunch line looking at the tables for a place to sit. There were many selections of food, but nothing looked good to me. I walked to the salad bar and grabbed iceberg lettuce and then put sliced bell peppers on it along with Italian dressing. I grabbed a bottle of water and when I looked at the very masculine lunch lady she looked at me like I was stupid.

"Type in your pin number," She said with a gruff voice and I typed it in nervously. This was a _very _scary lady. I walked out of the line and hoped I would see someone I knew in this lunch, but all I saw was Paige, who was crawling all over Cam, and Colin, who was sitting with, Corey? How is that possible! I was sure he'd be in the hospital for a few days. He was wearing a white cast that was signed by many people, and he had a bandage on his head. Maybe the hospitals are a lot quicker than I thought, or maybe he wasn't that hurt.

I chose to sit with Cam and I smiled when I sat next to him, ignoring Paige's slight glare that turned into a very fake smile. I heard a chair scoot next to me, and I turned to see Jesse. Cam's face stayed serious, but I could tell he didn't like Jesse. Jesse hugged me and winked at Cam who glared at me. What did I do! Jesse's the one who hugged me. Annoyed, I hugged Jesse like we were seriously dating and it felt off. I ignored it.

"So!" Paige said obliviously, "I heard you were going to the party, I am super duper excited! Cam's going to be my date, I hope you have one." She gave me an evil smile and I ignored her.

"Well," I smiled at her, "I was going to ask later, but now I am going to ask now." Confusion crossed Cam's face and I turned to Jesse.

"Would you like to be my date to the party?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes, "I know I just met you, but I think I feel something that could mean something. Jesse smirked and I gave Cam and Paige the most fake smile I could give them.

"That would be awesome," He smiled and scooted towards me, making our thighs touch. I wanted to smack myself in the forehead for asking him. I didn't really care, but if Paige is going to play like that, I will too. I was dumb though because now, Cam is ignoring me. He was talking to Paige like a best friend, but she acted like they were about to date. She was messing with his collar, so I turned to Brandon, making it obvious that I wanted Cam to see.

"Your hair is so sexy," I said while running my fingers through it. He smiled and started rubbing my back with his hand. I looked at Cam, and he was gripping his plastic fork, and it was about to break. I fluttered my eyelashes at him like a complete bitch and Paige glared at me. She turned to him and wiped the corner of his mouth with her napkin and he pushed against the table standing up. He stormed out of the cafeteria and Paige glared at me, and then smiled. She got up and followed him out of the cafeteria. I looked at my salad and my appetite was suddenly gone. I felt so stupid and my stomach was tied into knots because I felt like I did something terrible.

"What's his problem?" Jesse asked.

"I'm a bitch," I sighed sadly. Jesse looked at me like I was crazy and I laughed, "Never mind."

"You aren't a bitch," Jesse said grabbing my hand and I pulled it away, "Paige is just annoying as hell and she needs someone to get that through her crazy head."

I laughed, "Yeah. So about the Halloween party."

"It's every year," He said shrugging, "It has a costume contest that the guys vote on. The girls usually dress like whores."

"Lovely," I said sarcastically, "I'm going shopping after school with Mary."

"She will get you a smoking outfit!" He said and smiled. I raised my eyebrows and rolled my eyes. The rest of lunch we got to know each other, but I kept on thinking about where Cam and Paige went. Of course they didn't _do_ anything, but the thought lingered in my head for the entire lunch. Jesse walked me to my classroom and it ended up being his classroom too.

"Well, this is Human Body Systems," He smiled and we walked into a science lab. I knew basically everyone in this class, and I let out a sigh of relief. Cam was sitting at his desk and I started to walk over to him. I someone shoved against me and I saw Paige walking past me and sitting next to Cam giving me an evil smile. I looked at her, then Cam awkwardly, and sat down next to Mary. Jesse went and sat by a group of guys and Mary wasn't paying attention. She was on her net book listening to music. I looked at her thin, light brown hair and her extremely tan skin. Her eyes were dark brown, and sometimes they looked black. She was extremely pretty. The bell rang and the redheaded teacher started to talk about the cardiovascular system. I was immediately bored. I heard a chair screech across the floor behind me and I turned to see a girl with curly blonde hair with perfect highlights. She was tan and was extremely skinny with big boobs. She had an award winning white smile and blue eyes.

"Hey," She smiled, "I'm Sarah, a friend of Mary's. I heard you're going costume shopping. I was wondering if I could have a ride because I don't have a car because I got it taken away." She gave me a look and raised my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and started to tell me, but she looked around and decided not to. 'Later,' she mouthed and I nodded and turned back around.

The rest of the day was extremely boring and when I heard that we were going to have a group project, I almost vomited. The teacher was drawing names out of a hat, and that person had to choose their partner. I was hoping I wouldn't get chosen by Colin or Corey, because that would be extremely awkward.

"Sarah," The teacher said. She twirled her hair and casually said,

"Mary." I now had no partner except for Jesse. I was crossing my fingers, hoping that I would get Jesse because Cam is ignoring me.

"Jesse," I looked at Jesse, and he winked at me. He looked at Paige and she was to dissolved in her one-sided conversation to notice anything decent was happening in this class. I could have a heart attack and she wouldn't even care. Scratch that, she would be the one hoping I didn't live through it. I took a drink of the water that I kept from lunch and looked around nervously.

"Paige," Jesse smirked and I almost spewed my drink in humor. She looked around and the redheaded teacher looked at her like she was stupid.

"Paige," he said, "You are partners with Jesse. Go sit by him."

"What!" She exclaimed standing up. I giggled and looked at Cam who had a half smile, "That's not fair! It's the person you sit by, it always is!"

"Well today is not a normal day," He simply said and I laughed harder. Paige glared at me while picking up her books.

"Well, we should have a choice on whether or not we actually want to be with that person!" She argued, "I do not want to be _his _partner!" The teacher slammed his notebook down and I stopped laughing.

"That is enough!" He yelled, "I will not tolerate this in my classroom! Now sit down! One more word from you and it's detention for a week." Paige glared at him and sat down awkwardly next to Jesse. The teacher kept drawing out names and my eyes kept getting wider and wider when my name and Cam's name haven't been called yet. Oh come on!

"Well, there's only two left, and that's Cam and Elizabeth. Congrats, you guys are partners," My eyes widened as I walked over to sit next to the gorgeous Cam. My heart sped up as I neared him and I gave him a small smile when I finally sat down. He ignored me. It all came crashing down then. I may have just ruined my chances with a guy that I have cared about for centuries.

We watched a video in class and I leaned back with my arms crossed, pretending to pay attention. I glanced at Cam every moment I could, but every time, he was paying attention to the video. It bothered me so much! I finally gave up and decided to watch the stupid video and almost fell asleep. The bell was going to ring in seriously two minutes, and so I glanced at Cam, only to do a double take. I glanced at him, and then again when I thought he was staring at me. He was. He looked at me with longing in his eyes and I held his gaze. He was the most beautiful person I have ever met and I just wanted to be in his arms, with him all the time.

The dumb bell rang and he ignored me again, breaking eye contact and leaving. I grabbed my stuff and ran after him.

"Cam, wait!" I said while trying to catch up with him. I followed him all the way to our lockers and I tried to talk to him while he was grabbing books to put in his backpack. "Don't you think we should have each other's numbers for both of our projects that we have together.

"Fine," He grabbed my phone and called his, "There you go." He attempted to leave.

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm and he looked at me. He stepped closer to me and our bodies were inches apart. He looked down at me and I was breathing heavily, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. Or go costume shopping with us."

"Isn't that something you should be asking Jesse?" He asked and I looked at him confused, "You know, the guy with sexy hair." Ouch. Cam slammed his locker shut and walked away, not looking back. I screwed up from being a jealous bitch. I felt awful and my stomach tied into knots. I looked down and walked to my car. Sarah was leaning against my car and texting. I pressed the unlock button and she jumped when the car beeped. Mary came around the corner smiling.

"Oh, hey!" She said, closing her phone and stashing it in her purse/ I got in the car and she followed, "This car is awesome!" She saw the convertible button and pressed it. Mary got in the back behind me.

"I never have the top down," I said, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Why the hell not?" Sarah asked and plugged in her iPod and music started blaring.

"Because I don't want my hair messed up in the mornings and I'm too lazy to press the button in the afternoon," I admitted and Mary started giving me directions to the costume store. It was downtown Boston, and a long way from my house. I would have to stop and get gas before I went home. We pulled into the parking lot to the giant costume store and I turned off my car. The random silence after the blaring music made my head hurt big time.

The building was a large, gray building that had mirrors all around it. Mary and Sarah stepped out and walked in the door and I followed quickly.

"So if you haven't heard," Mary said heading upstairs, "We are having a costume contest. It's who is wearing the hottest costume. Meaning a tad bit slutty. You and Sarah are going to come to my house before to get ready. If you want of course."

"Alright," I said taking it all in, "I still have no idea what to wear."

"We'll be glad to help," Mary said and when we reached the back section upstairs, she started handing me outfits to try on. Stuff was piling up quickly and I was soon overwhelmed with costumes. Before I knew it, Sarah was in the dressing room with me to help me decide what to wear.

"You seem more innocent," She said looking at which costume I should try on first, "So I would say angel, fairy, or school girl." She took out everyone that wasn't one of the options and finally handed me a black and blue fairy costume. I tried it on and I thought I looked more cute than sexy, and it was weird. Apparently, it was adorable, "You look so cute!" She gushed and I took it off and tried on a white costume. I loved it! It was an angel costume which I found extremely ironic. It had a corset body and the bust was tight fitting. The sleeves were a little fluffy and it had an extremely short skirt that had a white petticoat under it. There were white fishnets, but no shoes with it. It came with a pair of small, butterfly shaped, white, feathered wings. It also had a white tiara. I thought it was cute.

"I don't even want to try anymore on," I laughed.

"Well duh!" She said, "This costume is absolutely perfect for you!" She gushed and tried on a gray and pink pinstripe tube dress that showed off her curves. It had a gray fedora with a hot pink ribbon wrapped around it. It came with a hot pink cane. "This one's mine!" She said and we quickly got dressed into our normal clothes.

Mary picked out a very slutty Cinderella outfit. It was a light blue tube top that was cutoff right below her breasts and a light blue and white ruffled skirt that showed her butt cheeks. It came with Cinderella's necklace, and that was it. I walked past the dressing room and heard a cackling sound. Out came Paige, dressed in a nurse uniform.

"Oh!" She said shocked, "I didn't know you were here! Have you seen Cam? He came with me." My chest burned with jealousy and Cam walked past me.

"He's right there," I said rolling my eyes and Cam just looked at me with a blank expression. I didn't say anything and Mary and Sarah came up to me.

"Paige," Sarah said smiling, "Has anyone told me that you're an ugly-ass bitch that thinks people like you, but really you're an annoying little girl that doesn't know what rejection means."

"Cam has never rejected me," She purred and hugged him.

"That's because he's too oblivious to notice," I said taking a step towards Paige.

"Please!" She laughed, "You're just jealous! You asked Jesse to be your date so you could try and make Cam jealous and me pissed. But it didn't work! I have what I want and you don't!" She gave me an evil smile and it took all of me not to smack her. But she was right. I was extremely jealous. She had Cam, and I didn't. Cam is the only thing I want in the world and I can't have him. I looked at Cam whose stone expression faltered, only to go back to no emotion. I opened my mouth to say something, but Sarah came up and was inches from Paige's face.

"You are such a selfish bitch!" I Sarah yelled. Sarah hauled back her arm and smacked her right in the face, and hard. The sound of the smack was so loud; I bet it was heard downstairs. Paige let out a cry and she wobbled. She looked down and rubbed her cheek which now had a bright red hand print. I tried not to start cracking up. I was starting to really like Sarah. She stood up for me and I seriously just met her today. I looked at Cam and his green eyes sparkled. I rolled my eyes and turned away. Mary was already downstairs at the checkout.

"Thanks," I said as we waited for Mary at the door. Sarah shrugged.

"It's no problem," She said and twirled her hair, "That bitch deserved it." I let out a small laugh. Deserved it! I have never heard anyone ever say that someone had been so mean that they deserved pain. I guess that's how they were raised. I have always wanted to punch or hurt someone but because I was mad and I guess I never realized that I was actually thinking they deserved it. But I guessed something inside of me actually did. The humans were changing me and I didn't know how I was going to turn out. I haven't even had problems with a demon. They just haven't come into my life yet. Paige could be one, but she could just be a spoiled teenager.

We left the costume store and drove to my house after I stopped to get gas. We just walked into my house and went straight to my living room.

"Nice house," Mary said as we walked into the house while she was texting.

"Mom!" I yelled, "I'm home!" We walked into the kitchen and she was sitting at the kitchen table. She looked up at me from her book and then at Mary and Sarah. "This is Mary and Sarah," I introduced them and Mary stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Hi Mrs. Almquist," She smiled, "I'm Mary."

"I'm Sarah," Sarah added, also shaking her hand.

"Call me Angie," Mom smiled and we walked out awkwardly. I showed them around the house and then showed them the guest bedrooms that they would be sleeping in. They were next door to my bedroom. One room had lavender walls and a white carpet. It had a silk, lavender bedspread and it was a canopy bed with a white canopy. The wood for the furniture was all white and the bedroom included a decent size bathroom that wasn't as big as mine, but it was still pretty big.

The next room had white walls and a red carpet. It had all the same deigns as the lavender room, but the colors were different. Mary chose the lavender room to sleep in, while Sarah chose the red one.

Eventually, we ended up sitting on my bed at twelve o'clock talking about my life and I actually told the truth. I told the truth except for the fact that I replaced the living in Heaven with California. They actually liked me too! They think I'm a normal person! It amazed me, and it made me feel important.

"So do you actually like Cam," Mary started to ask, "Or does Paige just have no confidence that she can keep a guy?"

"I just met him," I admitted, "But I think I might like him. But I'm not actually sure. If I got to know him, I think I might like him."

"Please!" Sarah laughed, "I saw the way you looked at him. You like him, but you never got the chance because of Paige." I blushed a deep scarlet and looked down. I did like him, but I didn't want to seem desperate.

"Don't worry," Mary said patting my shoulder, "Every girl has that one guy that attracts them."

"So what do you know about Cam?" I asked.

"He's one of those guys that a lot of girls like," Sarah explained, "But he doesn't date any of them."

"Why?" I asked. I needed to know more about him. When I was in England, it was natural to marry someone a week after meeting them. But here, nobody dates until they know who each other are. And they don't even marry until years later and if they're out of high school! I was going to have to wait, but I could do it. But Cam and I could end up not dating because I could end up not liking him. But he was so perfect in England! He could be different though. I need to find out, but he won't even talk to me. I'll make him talk to me. Or I'll get on his good side to where he'll start talking to me. Or I could corner him and confront him!

"He just doesn't," Mary explained, "He said he would date, but he always finds something wrong with them."

"Oh," I sighed sadly and looked down at my fingernails. I laid down and tried as hard as I could to keep a conversation with Mary and Sarah, but eventually, I fell asleep. They left my bedroom and turned off the lights, and I was completely out of it.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm. A dreamless night for once. It was six o'clock exactly. I stood up and went to the hall and woke up Mary and Sarah. Soon we were all in the shower and I was trying to not fall asleep. The hot water felt so good and I never wanted to leave. But too soon, I had to leave and get dressed.

I jumped when I saw Mary and Sarah with wet hair and white, fuzzy bathrobes on my bed.

"Yes?" I asked while trying to open my closet door and keeping the towel up.

"We didn't bring clothes since it was a last minute decision," Mary admitted, "And we were wondering if you had some we could borrow."

"Sure pick anything," I said opening my closet door completely open. Sarah picked out a black and white striped tank top with a powder blue, woven lace vest. She wrapped a thick braided buckle, stretch black belt around her waist and she put on my light gray skinny jeans. She put on a pair of my black, over the knee shrug boots that had a skinny heal that was about four inches. For accessories, I let her borrow a set of black, silver, and blue, bangle bracelets, bead sparrow linear earring, a silver, bee ring with a pearl on it, and a charcoal, ruffle, double handle handbag. I braided her golden bangs to wear it looked like she had a headband that was designed as a braid. She looked adorable and something hit me. She could be an Angel. I would be able to sense it. Unless, she was a Fallen Angel. I can't sense them. I pushed that thought out of my mind.

Mary walked out of my bathroom in a purple, sequin, floral, printed tank top with a fusia cami underneath. She had a white, open front, rose pin cardigan to cover her shoulders because of the no bare shoulder rule. She also had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a pair of pink ruffle back, three inch healed booties. For accessories, she borrowed my silver twist chain, knot necklace, diamond, vanity stretch ring, my silver leaf earrings with pearls on them, and my set of silver and pearl bangle bracelets. She needed a purse that matched, so I let her borrow a pink, ruffled handbag. She put her hair in a side ponytail and left her super, straight bangs down.

I also got the same feeling that Mary was a Fallen Angel too, but it might just because she's so pretty and nice.

I put on a navy blue, embellished, bubble cami and a lace, black, sub cardigan jacket over it. I pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that had rips in the middle. The jeans were a little big, so I put on a black, large buckle waist belt. I wore my black, peep toe heals and my accessories were a silver scarf with beads on it wrapped around my neck, black and silver, rhinestone, bangle bracelets, and black, chained, beaded, linear earrings. I left my hair down and in thick ringlets. I started doing my makeup and put it in the a cat-eye look. I grabbed my silver, weave, metallic satchel handbag and we walked downstairs into our kitchen.

My dad was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper in a t-shirt and boxers.

"Can you at least get dressed before you come down here?" I whined as I opened a cabinet showing about ten different types of cereal. I picked Cinnamon Life, Sarah picked Lucky Charms, and Mary chose Cheerios.

"My house," He said, "I'll do what want!"

"But," I wined even more, "I have friends over and they don't want to see this." I motioned to my entire dad. Sarah raised her eyebrows and giggled and I shot a look at her. We ate our serial having random conversations.

We made it out of my house by seven o'clock. We drove to school with the music blaring and when we stopped in the school parking lot. I leaned my chair back and closed my eyes. The music randomly stopped, and the silence hurt my ears. I looked at Sarah confused, and she had my keys.

"Ok," I said confused, "I guess we'll get out early." I reached for the doors, but Sarah locked the doors. I looked back at them and started to breath heavily. My heart raised and I could feel it pounding in my ears. Maybe they're demons. I leaned as far away from them as I could. "What?"

"Don't be scared," Sarah said looking around, "They can smell fear."

"Who can?" I asked reaching for the door handle, but it was just a waste of energy.

"The demons," Sarah whispered looking around and I tried to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, doing the best confused look that I could.

"Lizzy," Sarah leaned towards me and whispered, "We know your secret."

* * *

**_Alright so I have to admit I think the ending line of this chapter is a tad bit cheesy, but I wanted to end the chapter with a small cliff hanger, but I'm sorry if you think I completely failed. I hope you liked it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! When you review, it helps me write the next chapter, so please do it._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_ S.  
_**


End file.
